classic_battlefield_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Create CTF Gamemode
How To Make CTF Versions of non-CTF maps by tacoman making a map ctf with only server side mods possible??? HELL YES i have succesfully made lost_village into a ctf map using only server side mods. i am not all the way finished but heres what i did so far. first i changed the main lost_village.rfa file to add CTF as a gametype for lost_village. i did this by putting ctf.con in the base level folder for lost village and also in the game types folder. here is what was in it: that made the flags(one at red base and one at the factory), but since lost village was never a ctf map you cant see the flag poles(just the flag). if anyone has any ideas on a way to get a flagpole, i would definately like to hear it! ok, now we can get out of the main lost_village.rfa file and work with a lost_village_001.rfa file. the only reason i did that change in the main one is because otherwise the server manager doesn't seem to pick up ctf as a new gametype if it is in a *_001.rfa file. now we have a flag for both teams and an invisible flagpole. but there are NO SPAWN POINTS. unfortunately i have not figured out a way to make control points yet.....so in order for the anyone to actually be able to spawn, i used the adding a spawn point tutorial for both sides, this is what i came up with... i copied ObjectSpawnTemplates.con and ObjectSpawns.con from the conquest folder to the newly created ctf folder in the _001.rfa file. in ObjectSpawnTemplates.con change the MedievacSpawner to look like this in ObjectSpawns.con find the 1 Object.create MedievacSpawner that exists and delete it since nobody is going to be at the airfield it is at. then. to the end of ObjectSpawns.con i added this will let red spawn at the main red base and blue spawn at the factory. now you still have the UH-60 spawner to use for whatever you want since nobody will be going way down to where it would spawn and also you may want to change the USSniperHvySpawner or move them to somewhere where people can get the .50cals from them. and you still have one more free spawner in the team 2 of the machinegunspawner to change to whatever you want since all the machine guns are set to team one. this is still definately a work in progress but i was so excited when i figured this out that i had to post it to get some more minds working on it. anyone who makes more progress on doing more server side mods with maps that wern't ctf PLEASE post here since i dont think anyone even knew that this was possible. click here for the DC_LostVillage_001.rfa with all the changes described above. YOU STILL HAVE TO CHANGE the game type in the main rfa to include ctf or ctf wont show up still how you do this is described up at the beginning of this post. you can even use the 2 ctf.con files included in this rfa to put into the main DC_LostVillage.rfa to save you a little typing. What is currently in the rfa file above: 1. lada car for each team at thier base 2. spawn points for red at red base and spawn points for blue at blue base(the factory) 3. .50 cal sniper rifle at each sides base 4. a machine gun at the factory. 5. lada carbomb is commented out but can be easily added by just deleteing the beginrem and endrem surrounding it at the end of spawntemplates.com